


Trick or Threat

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Demonic Possession, Eddsworld inspired, Gen, Grian is literally Tom from Eddsworld in this fic, Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Writing, Possession, Roommates, Sam is a nine year old child, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Iskall finds out the hard way that you shouldn’t reject a trick-or-treater. Especially one that can possess you and your roommates.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	Trick or Threat

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much Eddsworld Tom’s eyes remind me of Grian. I was rewatching the episodes today and just noticed it.
> 
> The two might not be similar in personality, but hey, a fic’s a fic. New headcannon: Grian’s eyes are just black voids. That’s it.
> 
> This is an irl AU, by the way, because it doesn’t take place on the HermitCraft server.

Iskall flopped onto the couch, candy flying onto the ground from his overfilled bowl. Setting it onto the ground, he took the remote in his dirty fingers and turned up the volume of his show, crunching into a Snickers bar. Sure, his roommates would be pissed at the noise, but those guys were asleep, weren’t they?

The lights in the living room were dimmed to the max, in part because Iskall didn’t want trick-or-treaters knocking on the door. Some snot-nosed little kids expected him to fork over this family-sized bag of candy? Fuck off!

Oh, and that Grian and Mumbo were already in bed. 

It was late at night; any self-respecting human being would be back at their own house, counting up the candy they stole from strangers in the neighborhood. Apparently the guy at his door wasn’t that, as Iskall heard a loud knock from the direction of the front hall. 

Part of him itched to ignore it, but he knew that the person would keep banging at the door until it opened. Little kids were stubborn like that. 

Groaning, he got up from the couch, careful not to step on his bowl of snacks. His hand on the doorknob, he took a longing look at the television. 

“Trick or Treat!” 

It was a little boy of about nine, dressed in a rabbit costume. Iskall narrowed his eyes and shook his head, slamming the door in in the poor kid’s face. He trudged back to his seat, picking up his candy bowl as he sat down. What a waste of time that was!

Laughing slightly to himself, he almost didn’t notice what had changed. 

Iskall’s heart stopped. There, where his show was supposed to be, was... that little boy from before? 

Iskall took the candy-stained remote, pressing random buttons to try and shake the image off the screen. He kicked himself in the shin, fully expecting this to be some sort of weird nightmare that he could wake up from. It hurt. A lot. He bit back a loud cry of pain. 

The already low lights flickered, finally dispelling the illusion of the entire situation being a dream. 

Iskall pounded the remote against his face, frantically trying to get rid of the boy on screen. 

The bunny-eared kid stretched his hands out in front of him and leaped out of the TV, tackling Iskall on the couch. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK!”

Mumbo climbed out of bed and rushed down the hall, hearing the suspicious screams coming from downstairs. Everything was pitch-black now. Strange. He could have sworn the he left the lights on. 

“Uh... hello? Hello, hello?” he called hesitantly down the stairs. Walking down the rest of the steps, he edged from the living room into the kitchen. 

“Iskall?” The TV wasn’t on anymore, meaning that the only light came from the soft red glow behind him. Wait, red glow?

He whipped around, finding himself face-to-face with his roommate, a knife in his hand. Iskall swung the blade at his friend’s throat and Mumbo stumbled back, shielding his face as he fell onto the floor. 

The mustached man looked up at his roommate and started to plead for his life, hoping to knock some sense into the other. 

“What happened, Iskall?! Have you gone insane?”

A tremor went through his friend and his grip on the knife loosened as he gripped his own head. His eyes reverted back to their normal colors; the blue cybernetic and the natural brown. 

“I can’t help it, Mumbo, he’s inside my brain!”

Faster than Mumbo could blink, demon Iskall was back, his red eyes brightening the surrounding area like headlights. He took the knife handle in both of his hands and plunged the blade down, aiming for one of Mumbo’s vitals. 

Heart? Throat? He didn’t want to find out. 

Mumbo laid down on the cold tiles and rolled to the left, the kitchen knife scuffing the floor inches away from his face. He pulled himself up via Iskall’s leg, standing up as the other man lost his balance and fell, knife waving wildly. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. 

He sprinted through the kitchen, living room, and back up the stairs, running into his own bathroom and locking the door. He pulled the shower curtain closed and hunkered down in the bathtub. Although this wasn’t the ideal spot to hide, Iskall, even possessed, was not the sharpest tool in the shed and probably wouldn’t notice a thing. 

Mumbo let himself take a breath, relaxing the muscles that were stiff from running from his murderous roommate. He was in the clear. 

That is, until he noticed a red glow from the other side of the shower curtain. The same kind of glow as before. 

Mumbo wanted to close his eyes and pretend that he didn’t see anything, but some sort of morbid curiosity made him take that curtain and slowly pull it back. 

It was a pair of red eyes. 

It was a little kid in a bunny costume. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

Iskall, hearing the shriek, rushed to Mumbo’s room and kicked open the door to the bath, destroying the lock. The suited man jumped onto the cyborg with a furious roar, ripping the shower railing of the wall to use it as a baton and swinging it at his opponent. 

Iskall parried the move with his blade, grabbing the pipe with his free hand and jabbing the knife at the gap between Mumbo’s ribs. Mumbo sidestepped, ripping the pole out of Iskall’s hands and bringing it around in another sideways swing. The tip of it clipped the doorway, making both the wall and the pipe emit a thunderous thud. 

“Oh my  _ goodness_!” A series of loud strides echoed down the hall, getting closer to the room where it happened. 

The little boy clapped his hands with glee, watching the savage fight playing out in front of him with interest. 

Their third roommate, Grian, burst into the room, then stopped in surprise as he saw his two best friends, now with red glowing eyes, pummeling each other to death with dangerous objects. 

"I'm trying to sleep, c'mon knock it off, guys!"

The bunny boy stared at Grian, a malicious grin on his face as he held out his hand. His palm sparked with red energy. 

The builder stared back, unamused, as the kid’s confidence faltered. His powers had no effect on the man!

Pushing past his brawling roommates, Grian grabbed him by the scruff of his costume and dragged him down his stairs, ignoring the trick-or-treater’s protests and wails. 

Tossing him out the door, he slammed the door in the kid’s face for the second time that day. "Don't come back anymore!"

Walking back up to Mumbo’s room, he was met with his two roommates hastily apologizing to each other and trying to vainly fix the destroyed doorway of the bathroom.

They both turned to Grian, gazing at him with gratitude and... admiration?

“Why can’t you lot just let me take a nap for once in my li—“ Mumbo cut off his complaining, raising a hand as if to ask a question. 

"Why couldn't he possess your mind?"

Grian shrugged and then giggled, as if this were a funny joke that his friends couldn’t understand.

_ "You can't possess something twice." _

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing Halloween fics in July? Yes. Why? Because July is just October with extra steps.
> 
> If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
